Clex 1 Point 2
by pgunderstatement
Summary: Takes place during "Onyx" after the infamous "I am the villain of the story" line. Story follows parallel Clex events between Earth 1  Clark Kent  and Earth 2  Clark Luthor . WARNING: Dark and violent Clex. Read at own risk.


**Clex 1.2**

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, especially Al Gough and Miles Millar, the creators of _Smallville_. They are not my creation, and I take no credit for them.**

Earth One.

"Dad!"

Clark rose to help his father who just received a bullet to the knee by this faux Lex Luthor, but he didn't get far as Lex held his kryptonite ring up to stop him in his place, forcing young Kent to fall back down next to Martha. Lex gave a cold smirk as he let the ring and gun drop back down to his side. He looked onto Jonathan Kent. Taking a few steps forward, he stopped once there was only a few inches between the Kents and him.

"You were right about me all along, Mr. Kent," he continued with a certain evil pride in his eyes. "I am the villain of the story."

Before any of the Kents could say anything else, Lex charged, knocking Jonathan and Martha each with a blow to the head with his gun.

"No!" Clark teared up.

"Yes!" Lex laughed cruelly.

Clark tried his best to fight Lex, but with the kryptonite ring on Lex, it was no use. He was pretty much frozen on the spot, unable to defend his parents or himself. His heart began to race as Lex dragged Clark to his feet by gripping his jacket. The farm boy noticed a look in the villain's eyes. It didn't have darkness or light in it but something far worse. Clark had no desire in discovering what it was, but he knew that Luthor had every intention on showing him what he had planned.

"You're coming with me," Lex laughed demonically.

He let the alien fall back to the ground and dragged him by his jacket until they were outside of the barn. Though nothing audible was coming from the teen's lips, Lex knew that Clark had been begging for him to stop.

Earth Two.

Clark let the human fall back to the ground and dragged him by his vest until they were outside of the mansion's gates. Though nothing audible was coming from his brother's lips, Clark Luthor knew that he had been begging for him to stop.

"You can scream all you want, Lex," Clark sneered. "We both know no one will come to your rescue."

"Please, I'll do whatever you want," Lex pleaded, tears streaming like a waterfall down his face.

"Good because you already know what I want," Clark shrugged. "Besides, you can't escape me anyway."

The alien Luthor picked up the human Luthor, pinning his front side against the stone wall next to the gate. Without even unzipping Lex's pants, C.L. yanked them down along with his boxers. Lex can do or say nothing now, due to an instant hyperventilation attack. He just waited as his brother moved his hand up his spine until it finally reached his neck. From here, the extraterrestrial wrapped his right arm around the human's throat, placing his hand down on the back of his shirt. With his other hand, C.L. ripped the shirt in half, exposing Lex's back to the cold air that surrounded him.

Thinking that he was about to get violated from behind, Lex took a deep breath to prepare himself for the pain, just like so many times before. Lionel never did anything either. One time, his father caught Clark in the act and just told them to come to dinner when he was done with Lex, closing the door. As for Tess, she never thought that Clark could ever do anything wrong, and she too had caught Clark one time doing this exact same thing. So, he learned to deal with it. If his adopted Kryptonian brother wanted his way, he got it. Lex just adapted.

However, this time around. Something new happened. Instead of Clark inserting himself into Lex, the human felt the alien's hand grip him in the embarrassing place, stroking him up and down at a light speed pace.

"Come on, brother," Clark Luthor laughed. "It won't end until I ravage you, and I won't ravage you until you have reached your climax."

Lex closed his eyes, desperately trying to figure out a scenario with Lana Lang that would turn him on. He just wanted this recurring nightmare to end again.

Earth One.

Clark Kent closed his eyes, desperately trying to figure out a scenario with Lana Lang that would turn him on as he remained pinned on the barn wall. He just wanted this psychotic version of Lex to go away.

Nothing was working though. Clark couldn't help it. He was refusing to let the vision of Lana be tainted by the moment of some guy force masturbating him. He let out a shrieking sob as Lex continued to gracefully stroke him. The pace was slow, but the grip was firm. It was like this evil Lex wanted Clark to know exactly who he belonged to, and by young Kent now becoming his trophy, Luthor wasn't about to let his trophy get too damaged. In other words, Lex was touching Clark as if he was some kind of treasurer's possession.

"Claaaarrrk," Lex patronized him. "We'll never get to the good part if you don't get up, and it'll never end if we don't get to the good part."

Closing his eyes even tighter, Clark finally took himself away from the scene and to a place where Lana was standing in front of him. There, she touched his face, drawing him in for a kiss. Yet, it didn't last long. This piece of heaven was only long enough for Clark to halfway "rise to the occasion". Still, it was enough for Lex to work with. He began to shift the stick around a little more swiftly as it slowly piked. Clark felt though as if some kind of spell was making him rise. None of this was on his own free will.

"There it is!" Lex said like Clark had accomplished a simple task for a simple mind. "I'm so proud of you!"

Lex started motioning his hand forward and backward rapidly. It seemed to excite him even more when Clark started to take deep breaths to control himself. If he came, then he knew Lex had won this game. In Clark's mind, he knew Lex thought of this as nothing more than a game.

"You know, the other Lex wanted this too," he whispered in the alien's ear between its shallow breaths.

"He and I had some pretty twisted thoughts about you. This looks rated G, compared to what I wish I could do, but your parents will wake up soon enough, and that doesn't give me a lot of time."

Clark sighed. He finally was taking his deep breaths frequently, but his body began to cringe and shake. He was getting close.

Earth Two.

"I've always had twisted thoughts about you. This looks rated G, compared to what I wish I could do, but winning your father's favor takes up too much time, and that doesn't give us a lot of time to do our... bonding."

Lex sighed. He finally managed to take deep breaths, but his body began to cringe and shake. He was getting close to unleashing his load. Just the thought of this sickened him. He always laughed when men would get aroused when claiming they really didn't want it, but now, he understood what some victims went through.

"Come on, bro," Clark Luthor snickered, spinning him around and resuming his intense strokes. He put the human's dick against his shirt and continued to speak. "No pun intended."

The Kryptonian could tell that the Earthling was getting close, which widened his eyes and gave him a gaping smile. Lex threw his head back to the wall, looking anywhere but at Clark. He didn't want to see the cold satisfaction in his eyes as... There. He began shooting, soaking his stepbrother's shirt with his warm milk. As he began to finish, he gave three final small shots.

Lex let out a sigh of relief. It was over.

"No, no, no!" Clark Luthor waved his finger.

Earth One.

Faux Lex could tell that the alien was getting close, which widened his eyes and gave him a gaping smile. Clark lowered his head, refusing to look anywhere but at Lex. He didn't want to see his friend with that cold satisfaction in those unfamiliar eyes as Lex turned to the side and... There. Clark began shooting like bullets from a machine gun. One shot so far that it hit a fence, shattering it to pieces. As he began to finish, he gave his final shots like a normal human being would if he had just started.

"Wow," Lex said in fascination, "I almost wish I hadn't moved out of the way. You really are some kind of sexy freak. You're not even human, are you?"

Clark let out a sigh of relief. It was over.

"No, no, no!" Lex Luthor waved his finger, turning him around.

By this point, Clark was sure that he was about to pass out from the kryptonite, but each and every single time, Lex found a way to keep him awake either by beating him or putting his kryptonite ring finger in his pocket just to take down the radiation for a fraction of a second.

Spinning Clark back around, Lex took his time to unbutton his pants. Dropping them to his ankles, he exposed his own dick in the air, forcing the farm boy to bend over. Not wasting a moment, Luthor shoved himself inside, forcing a scream out of C.K. Yet, before doing anything while inside, the villain whipped out a pocket knife, putting it against Clark's throat.

"I have this feeling you can't do much anyway," Lex snickered, "but it would be ill-advised to struggle right now."

With that said, Clark slightly nodded and just waited for Lex to do what he needed to. The human began thrusting as fast and hard as he could, grabbing the submissive's hair, tilting his head back. Moans and groans from the dominant as well as screams from the victim echoed throughout the farm.

Yet, no one was coming to the abused's rescue. Out of the excitement of getting away with this, Lex threw the two of them backwards, landing on his back and forcing C.K. to bounce on the stick, bringing out a high-pitched shriek. Clark tried to pick himself up and out, but Luthor placed the hand with the kryptonite on his chest, groping and massaging his tit.

Putting his feet on the ground, Lex now began to practice an agile, reversed pushup. The quicker his speed grew, the closer he would get. Brief moments later, the bald man gripped the younger man with both hands, nearly breaking ribs as he shot inside.

The multiple shots continued as he screamed, "Aaaahhh! YEAH! YEAH! Who's my bitch, boy!"

Earth Two.

Lex was sure that he was about to pass out from the pain of C.L.'s size, but each and every time, Cer-El would thrust just a bit harder to make sure that wouldn't happen.

Spinning Lex back around, Clark ripped his pants off. Dropping them to his ankles, he exposed his own dick in the air, forcing the rich boy to bend over. Not wasting a moment, Cer-El shoved himself inside, ripping and tearing the walls of the rich boy's skin down there. Blood started to serve as the lubricant in this sexual encounter. Yet, super hearing is not exactly a beneficial trait when the victim is screaming uncontrollably. Before doing anything while inside him, the Kryptonian gripped the young man's throat, allowing just enough air to somewhat breathe but not enough to make a sound.

"Not that you can take me," C.L. snickered, "but it would be a nightmare for you if you didn't cooperate right now."

With that said, Lex nodded and just waited for Clark to do what he needed to. Throwing himself in super speed mode, Cer-El began tearing a little more skin. He loved having this superpower because he was moving so fast that Lex couldn't and wouldn't shriek until he was finished. Only by that point would Lex feel anything. He closed his eyes as he came close to the finish line. He stopped as he went as far in as he could shooting his load, tearing up the organs inside. Bringing himself back out, the time continuum caught up with him as the bald young man dropped to the floor, crying in severe agony.

"Poor brother," Clark smirked, getting back on top of him still naked but not planning on entering this time. "You know, that was the first time I went inside you? It's because I wanted you to die."

Weakly, the true blooded Luthor spotted his pants in front of him. Reaching for them, he dug through a pocket and pulled out a lighter.

"What?" Clark mocked. "You gonna threaten me with fire?"

"Not... just... any... fire," Lex mustered out. "Gold... K."

Striking the lighter, a golden flame revealed itself, canceling out Cer-El's abilities. From here, Lex quickly through his pain reached in another pocket and threw a pocket knife at him, instantly hitting the Kryptonian's liver. As the extraterrestrial fell to the ground, the dying human crawled his way over. Once right next to his adopted brother, Lex started burning his arm with the family 'L' logo. Burning skin, the smell of sulfur, was the last memory this human would have before he would leave. He watched as the skin first turn red, then purple, then into a greenish-yellow mark. Once completed, Lex peered into the psycho's eyes.

"Something for you to remember me by. Who's the bitch now, boy?"

And with that, Lex passed out to embrace his death.

Earth One.

"YEAH!" Lex screamed as he gave his final loads inside Clark.

In order to make him coming out of Clark even more painful than going in, Lex pushed Clark to the side, forcing his dick to swiftly exit. Crying, Kent kept his face buried on the ground, feeling each and every second of the shame sinking in. As if he didn't have enough fun, Lex kicked the boy in several different places. First, he landed a blow to the stomach, then the chest, then the nose. Getting on top of Clark again naked but with no plan on entering him this time, Lex put his lips next to the freak's ear.

"I have many more plans to come for you," he laughed with a wheeze. "One day, you will call me master."

Getting up, Lex ran off as he heard Martha and Jonathan calling out for Clark. As soon as Lex was far enough away, the young Kent boy went into super speed mode to instantly find his pants, socks, and shoes. Not more than a second after, his parents came running out of the barn to his rescue.

"Clark!" Martha screamed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Son, are you sure?" Jonathan could sense that his son was lying.

Clark would never tell anyone what happened between Lex and him in this very spot. He wouldn't be able to explain how a super-powered being was dominated by an Average Joe who had no super abilities whatsoever. To even admit it to his own parents, especially his father, would always be out of the question. They think he's here to save the world. Treating him like a victim would only hold him back from becoming the hero he could be. At least, that sounded like a logical explanation, but another thought had occurred to him. He was in no hurry to get the other Lex back. Could it be that he actually liked what happened? He knew this would haunt him for the rest of his days.


End file.
